1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a steering column set with changeable angle and length.
2. Related Prior Art
A steering column is arranged between a steering wheel and a universal joint that is further connected to a steering mechanism for steering the front wheels of the vehicle. A driver steers the vehicle by turning the steering wheel.
Conventionally, the angle and length of a steering column is fixed. Therefore, it is difficult for a very tall or short driver to turn the steering wheel properly without adjusting the position of the driver seat. If the driver is very short, it is dangerous for the driver whose face is very close to the steering wheel.
There has been a steering column with a changeable angle. When the steering column is tilted down, the steering reel is moved closer to a driver and further from his face. However, the steering wheel is close to the driver 's legs and causes the driver some troubles in moving his legs.
There has been a steering column set with a changeable angle and an extensible length. The tilting and extension of the steering column set is however conducted manually.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.